50 shades of Loki
by Mortycja
Summary: Loki jest jednym z dziedziców Valhalla Co. i po śmierci ojca, Odina, ma szansę na odziedziczenie firmy. Jest jeden problem - Loki podobno ma nietypowe upodobania seksualne, których wyjście na jaw mogłoby zagrozić nie tylko jemu, ale i firmie jego ojca. Czy rzeczywiście tak jest, czy może jest to najzwyklejsza plotka? M, bo będą seksy i wulgaryzmy.
1. Chapter 1

_Nowy projekt, który zrodził się pewnego poranka w mojej głowie. A gdyby tak przenieść Asgardczyków na ziemię, dać im w zarząd naprawdę dużą firmę, a Lokiego ustanowić kłopotliwym dziedzicem interesu? _

* * *

><p>- Wychodzisz gdzieś? – zapytała Jane, moja współlokatorka. Wychyliła głowę ze swojego pokoju, obrzuciła mnie spojrzeniem i, gdyby tylko potrafiła, zagwizdałaby. – Ależ się odstroiłaś. Znów robisz materiał z dorocznego balu bufonady?<p>

- Nie – zaśmiałam się, po czym wróciłam do makijażu – tym razem to coś większego. Kojarzysz może Valhalla Company?

- Jasne, że kojarzę. Za kogo ty mnie masz? To, że zajmuję się fizyką kwantową nie oznacza, że nie wiem nic o świecie.

- Prezes Valhalla Co. ma dwóch synów, którzy po śmierci tatusia mają zająć się firmą. Młodszy z nich podobno ma ciekawe upodobania seksualne. Dostałam zlecenie za grubą kasę, żeby zbadać, czy w plotkach jest chociaż ziarno prawdy. Mam przeprowadzić dziennikarskie śledztwo. Za pieniądze takie, że, Jane, och Jane, to przerasta moje najśmielsze marzenia.

- Ginnie, wiesz, że pakujesz się w niezłe bagno? – zapytała Jane, nieszczególnie podzielając mój entuzjazm. – Tacy ludzie, jak ten Odin Gardner nie pozwolą, by jacyś cholerni dziennikarze zniszczyli życie ich i ich rodziny.

Roześmiałam się, a moja współlokatorka spojrzała na mnie zdumiona.

- Zleceniodawcą był Odin Gardner. Chce dowiedzieć się jako pierwszy, co wyprawia jego młodszy synalek, żeby móc ewentualnie przeciwdziałać późniejszym problemom, również problemom z mediami.

Jane nie wykrztusiła ani słowa. Była zaskoczona.

- Od niego dostałam zaproszenie na charytatywny bal urządzany w posiadłości Gardnerów. Za pół godziny przyjeżdża po mnie wysłany przez pana prezesa samochód – zachichotałam. – Dzięki jego trosce nie muszę się też obawiać, że wejdę tam jako dziennikarka. Pan Gardner zajął się wszystkim, łącznie z moją nową tożsamością. Już rozpuścił plotki, że gościem balu będzie panna Ginewra Spencer.

Tego było dla mojej współlokatorki za wiele. Zemdlała.

- Cholera, Jane – zawołałam. Podbiegłam do niej i poklepałam po twarzy. – Jane! Jane Foster! JANE! – wreszcie, kiedy na nią wrzasnęłam ocknęła się. – Musisz mi pomóc. Sama tego nie założę – pokazałam dusik, w kolorze starego złota z sercowatym medalikiem. W centrum medalika połyskiwał zielony kamień.

- Śliczny – wybąkała fizyczka, mocując się z zapięciem. – Nie za ciasno?

- Nie, jest ok, Jane – założyłam kolczyki w takim samym kolorze, z identycznymi kamieniami.

Spojrzałam przez okno. Na podjeździe właśnie zatrzymał się ekskluzywny samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami. Wysiadł z niego postawny mężczyzna w smokingu i krokiem dumnym, acz niepewnym przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od drzwi.

- Panna Spencer, jak mniemam? – zapytał mężczyzna, kiedy zeszłam do hallu.

Skinęłam głową, przyjmując jego ramię i posyłając Jane szeroki uśmiech.

- Mam się panną zaopiekować, zapewnić komfort podróży i stosowną ochronę. A także towarzystwo w trakcie balu – powiedział mężczyzna, prowadząc mnie do samochodu. – Choć jak mniemam o to ostatnie nie musi się pani martwić. Nie minie pół wieczoru, a będę musiał odganiać od panny adoratorów.

- Ginnie. Wszyscy zwracają się do mnie Ginnie. To nie dwór angielski, żebyśmy musieli zachowywać protokół – zaśmiałam się. Nieswojo mi się robiło, kiedy mówił do mnie per „panna".

Mój „opiekun" zamilkł, niezwyczajny do takiego bezpośredniego zwracania się bądź co bądź do osoby o wyższym statusie niż on. Bo czy nie miałam wyższego statusu? Byłam wszak gościem jego szefa, personą oddaną mu pod opiekę i profesjonalizm nie pozwalał mu na spoufalanie się ze mną. W sumie było mi to na rękę.

Pod rezydencję Gardnerów zajechaliśmy niecały kwadrans później. Nieraz widziałam ją w mediach, ale na żywo robiła większe wrażenie. Zbudowana w stylu wiktoriańskim, z neogotyckimi elementami przypominała nieco wiejskie posiadłości angielskiej szlachty.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed frontowymi wrotami właściwie, bo tak określić można było te masywne drzwi, rozwarte teraz szeroko, zapraszające do rozświetlonego hallu. Na progu czekał na gości, by ich osobiście powitać Odin Gardner, wraz z małżonką oraz starszym z synów. Nigdzie nie dostrzegłam głównego obiektu mojego zainteresowania i powodu mojej bytności w tym miejscu, czyli młodszej latorośli i drugiego z przyszłych dziedziców firmy.

Czułam się wyjątkowa, kiedy bodyguard Gardnera, który towarzyszył mi w podróży, otworzył mi drzwi i podał dłoń przy wysiadaniu, a potem poprowadził w stronę gospodarzy.

- Niezwykle mi miło pannę powitać, panno Spencer – zagrzmiał Odin, nieco staromodnie całując mnie w dłoń.

- Dziękuję, panie Gardner – powiedziałam rumieniąc się lekko. – Dziękuję również za zaproszenie na ten niezwykły bal. To nader uprzejme z pańskiej strony. Z przyjemnością wezmę w nim udział.

- Pozwolę sobie przedstawić moją rodzinę. Moja małżonka Frigg – wskazał na szacowną kobietę w zbliżonym do niego wieku – a także mój najstarszy syn, Thor – mężczyzna powtórzył ojcowski gest.

- Miło mi poznać – szepnęłam, po czym po pewnym wahaniu dodałam: - Ale, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, ma pan dwóch synów.

- Cóż, Loki nie znosi takich ceremoniałów – odpowiedziała mi pani domu. – Thorze, zaopiekujesz się panną Spencer?

Mężczyzna ujął mnie pod rękę i poprowadził w głąb posiadłości. Większość gości stała zbita w grupki, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami i od czasu do czasu popijając szampana. Wyglądało, jakby wszyscy się doskonale znali, przez co od razu poczułam się wyobcowana. Ale przecież nie przyszłam tu dla nich, prawda?

Nagle jak spod ziemi przed nami wyrósł przystojny, smukły i czarnowłosy mężczyzna, w którym od razu bez problemu rozpoznałam młodszego z dziedziców Valhalla Company. Loki był tak różny od swojego brata i zarazem tak do niego podobny, aczkolwiek wrodził się bardziej w panią Frigg, aniżeli w Odina.

- Bracie! – zawołał uradowany Thor. – Wreszcie się zjawiłeś. Poznaj pannę Ginewrę Spencer. Ginewro, to mój młodszy braciszek, Loki.

Mężczyzna taksował mnie wzrokiem, po czym rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Thorowi, powiedział:

- Twoi przyjaciele się o ciebie niepokoją.

- Ale…

- Idź, zaopiekuję się panną Spencer – zapewnił Loki z uspokajającym uśmiechem. Kiedy Thor odszedł, a my zostaliśmy sami, mężczyzna powiedział: - Intrygujący dobór biżuterii, Ginewro.

- Ginnie. Wolę Ginnie. Jest takie mniej formalne – odparłam natychmiastowo, po czym odwróciłam się speszona, czy moja odpowiedź nie zrobiła na nim złego wrażenia.

Jak się okazało, nie.

- Jak już mówiłem, Ginnie, intrygujący dobór biżuterii – powiedział łapiąc mnie delikatnie, acz stanowczo za podbródek i zmuszając do spojrzenia w oczy. – Skromny, acz wymowny. Co cię podkusiło, żeby to założyć? – palcem przejechał po dusiku. – Słyszę niemy krzyk, Ginnie, krzyk, którego nikt prócz mnie nie usłyszy. Ginnie, ta błyskotka do mnie woła – powiedział, po czym zbliżył się i szepnął mi wprost na ucho – woła o panience, która wyraźnie chce być czyjąś własnością. Bo czyż nie jest to obroża? Ozdobna, zamaskowana, ale obroża.

* * *

><p><em>I jak się podobało? Dzielcie się wrażeniami! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Jestem złą osobą! Kazałam wam tyle czekać na nowy rozdział. _

_Ale jest. _

_Jest bo wena dopisała i mogłam go skończyć. _

* * *

><p>- Ciekawa interpretacja – powiedziałam patrząc w jego szare oczy. – Aczkolwiek błędna. Czy biżuteria musi coś symbolizować? Czy musi wyrażać mój stosunek do życia? A gdyby po prostu mi się podobała? Czy byłoby w tym coś błędnego?<p>

Loki wpatrywał się we mnie, rozważając co odpowiedzieć. Chyba go zaskoczyłam.

- Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny – powiedział w końcu. – Wszystkie nasze działania są podyktowane jakimiś pobudkami. Pytanie brzmi: czy wiesz jakimi? Może wydać ci się, że nie mam racji. Możesz myśleć, że wybrałaś tę obrożę… obróżkę, brzmi ładniej… że wybrałaś ją, bo ci się spodobała. Bo ładnie prezentuje się na twojej szyi – westchnął – a możesz mi wierzyć, że prezentuje się nadzwyczaj ładnie. Wracając jednak do tematu, wybrałaś ją podświadomie. To nie jakiś abstrakcyjny gust kazał założyć ci to cudeńko na szyję. Zrobiła to twoja podświadomość. Podświadomie rozumiesz znaczenie tej biżuterii. Irracjonalnie wołasz do wszystkich tutaj, wołasz by ktoś cię przygarnął – wywód nabrał lekkiego filozoficznego zabarwienia.

Spojrzałam na niego nieco zaskoczona tokiem jego myślenia. Ale i też nieco rozbawiona. Dał się tak szybko sprowokować do odsłonięcia kart. W myślach westchnęłam, bo liczyłam, że tajemnica młodego Gardnera będzie cięższa do rozszyfrowania, a on sam będzie jej bronił niczym lew. Poszło jak po maśle. Rano Odin Gardner dostanie swój raport, a ja swoje pieniądze. I będzie po sprawie.

Jednak jakaś część mnie na myśl o zakończeniu sprawy, drgnęła zaniepokojona. No cóż, musiałam przyznać, że Loki zaczął mnie fascynować. Nie tylko z powodu zawodowej ciekawości. Nie tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec płacił mi za potwierdzenie bądź obalenie plotek, jakie krążyły o jego synu. Nie, zafascynował mnie jako osoba. Miałam ochotę poznać go bliżej, poznać jego sposób myślenia, jego osobowość. Jego świat.

Byłam tak głęboko zamyślona, że nie zorientowałam się, kiedy ktoś wcisnął mi do ręki kieliszek szampana i kiedy go opróżniłam.

Loki wpatrywał się we mnie wyczekująco. Chyba zadał mi jakieś pytanie i czekał na odpowiedź.

- Przepraszam – wybąkałam – zamyśliłam się.

- Mogę wiedzieć nad czym? – jego uśmiech był taki czarujący.

Niesamowicie na mnie działał, byłam gotowa by wyznać wszystko. Powiedzieć mu, że wcale mnie nazywam Ginewra Spencer, a na balu przebywam tylko i wyłącznie z jego powodu. Bo jego ojciec chce wiedzieć, co wyrabia dziedzic fortuny. Miałam to na końcu języka, już chciałam otworzyć usta, ale powstrzymałam się. W ostatniej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, co by się stało: moje pieniądze by przepadły. A wraz z nimi szansa na bliższe poznanie Lokiego. Bo gdyby się dowiedział… straciłabym tę jedyną, niepowtarzalną szansę poznania jego świata.

- Rozważam twoje słowa – powiedziałam wreszcie na głos. Spuściłam wzrok, by nie poznał, że nie mówię całej prawdy. A mimo to miałam wrażenie, że czyta ze mnie, jak z otwartej książki.

- Nie wstydź się – szepnął, delikatnie zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzała. - Nie ma nic wstydliwego w tym, że zastanawiasz się, czy mam rację. Nie wstydź się, bo twoja potrzeba wcale nie jest wstydliwa. Jeśli tylko zechcesz… pokażę ci to – w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka niepewności.

- A jeśli nie zechcę? – spytałam, już właściwie całkiem retorycznie, bo ta część mnie, która była nim zafascynowana, przejęła nade mną całkowitą kontrolę, spychając rozsądek gdzieś w odległy kąt umysłu.

- Uznam, że się pomyliłem, zakończymy temat i będziemy starali się nieźle bawić do końca wieczoru – uśmiechnął się, ale tylko samymi ustami. Oczy miał poważne i w skupieniu czekał na moją odpowiedź. – Zastanów się dobrze, Ginnie. To co ci jestem w stanie zaoferować, może całkowicie zmienić twoje życie. Albo też możesz stracić niepowtarzalną szansę.

Wiedziałam, co chcę powiedzieć. Chciałam do niego należeć. Była w jego słowach jakaś magia, coś co sprawiało, że porzucałam rozsądek i byłam gotowa na wszystko, czego by ode mnie zażądał. Już otwierałam usta, gdy zjawił się obok nas Thor.

- Nie poprosił cię jeszcze do tańca? – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Widzisz Ginewro, może i nie wygląda, ale Loki jest zapalonym tancerzem. To dziwne, że jeszcze do tej pory nie porwał cię na parkiet.

- Bracie – Loki położył rękę na ramieniu Thora – pozwól, że sam zdecyduję, kiedy zaproszę pannę Spencer do tańca. Bardzo niegrzecznie przerwałeś nam dyskusję.

Starszy z braci wyglądał na speszonego. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon i zrobił coś, czego robić nie powinien. Wypchnął nas na parkiet. Może i nie miałabym nic przeciwko, ale ten jeden gest Thora sprawił, że Loki stracił dobry humor. Został wytrącony z równowagi, co zniszczyło tę magiczną nić porozumienia między nami.

Tańczyliśmy w milczeniu, które uwierało mnie coraz bardziej. W końcu – nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam się odezwać. Musiałam mu powiedzieć.

- Zanim twój brat nam przerwał – zaczęłam niepewnie – chciałam ci dać odpowiedź. Czy chcesz ją poznać teraz?

- Nie – warknął.

Nie tego się spodziewałam. Dotknął mnie tym do żywego, dopiekł mi. Poczułam się jakbym była tylko nic nie znaczącą zabawką, którą można odrzucić na bok, kiedy tylko straci się nią zainteresowanie. I kiedy skończyliśmy taniec, podziękowałam sucho i odeszłam. Chciałam poszukać bodyguarda, który mnie tu przywiózł i poprosić o podwózkę z powrotem do domu. Nie zdążyłam zrobić pięciu kroków w kierunku hallu, kiedy mnie dogonił. Nie tłumaczył się, był chłodny i wycofany. Powiedział tylko:

- Odwiozę cię.

Chciałam protestować, powiedzieć, że sobie poradzę, ale jakiś błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że nie pisnęłam ani słówka. Poszłam za nim do jego ciemnozielonego Audi A8, wyglądającego identycznie niemalże jak te, którym zostałam przywieziona na bal.

- Teraz chcę poznać twoją odpowiedź – powiedział, kiedy siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie.

- Skąd taka nagła zmiana nastawienia? – zapytałam wyzywającym tonem. – Na balu jakoś nie miałeś zamiaru mnie wysłuchać. Nagle zachciało się teraz poznać odpowiedź?

- Na balu, odkąd Thor wypchnął nas na parkiet, byliśmy bacznie obserwowani – powiedział. – Rozmawianie na ten temat, kiedy oczy całej mojej rodziny były na nas skupione, byłoby nie na miejscu. Ktoś mógłby coś usłyszeć. Tak tworzą się plotki. A tych, już za dużo o mnie. Pewnie jakieś słyszałaś.

- Nie… - spoglądałam w boczną szybę, na mijane uliczki.

- Och, szkoda, pewnie byś się uśmiała. Mówi się, że co noc w swoim apartamencie urządzam orgie, połączone z oddawaniem czci szatanowi – zaśmiał się, choć nie było w tym śmiechu wesołości. – Nic z tych rzeczy.

- Nie odbywają się u ciebie orgie, czy nie czcicie na nich szatana? – zapytałam, próbując wprowadzić nieco lżejszą atmosferę.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko małej orgii raz na jakiś czas – wyznał całkiem szczerze – ale czczenie szatana? Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, kto wierzy w szatana? – ton nie pozostawiał wiele wątpliwości - Loki Gardner nie wierzył w szatana. – Teraz jednak możemy porozmawiać bez skrępowania. Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

- Chcę być twoja. Pokaż mi, jak – zawahałam się, ale ciekawość i fascynacja wzięły górę – pokaż mi jak to jest być twoją własnością.

* * *

><p><em>Wiecie jak możecie sprawić, żeby rozdziały pojawiały się regularnie? <em>

_Dokarmiajcie mojego wena. _

_Czekam na wasze opinie! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Po długiej nieobecności, za którą was przepraszam (wybaczycie?), w prezencie Wielkanocnym macie ode mnie nowy rozdział! _

_Mam nadzieję, ze się spodoba. _

_I tak specjalnie przekręciłam tytuł pewnej znanej książki._

* * *

><p>Loki zatrzymał samochód. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i powiedział:<p>

- Cieszy mnie twoja decyzja, Ginnie. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do czynów, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Czy miałabyś coś przeciwko, gdybyśmy porozmawiali w twoim mieszkaniu?

TAK! Wrzasnęłam w myślach. W moim mieszkaniu, to jest w moim i JANE mieszkaniu, jest właśnie Jane. I choć kocham ją jak siostrę i ufam jej tak, że powierzyłabym w jej ręce swoje życie, czułabym się dziwnie rozmawiając z Lokim (na jaki temat? przemknęło mi przez głowę) z Jane na karku.

- Umhm – mruknęłam zastanawiając się, jak ubrać odmowę w odpowiednie słowa – właściwie… to jest problem. Nie mieszkam sama – kiedy powiedziałam te słowa na głos, zabrzmiały jakoś tak koślawo i wieloznacznie (o Boże, a jeśli pomyśli, że kogoś mam?!) – to znaczy, mam współlokatorkę. I twoje pojawienie się w naszym mieszkaniu byłoby dość kłopotliwe. Myślę, że Jane mogłaby się poczuć trochę niekomfortowo. Z drugiej strony ja również nie czułabym się komfortowo, gdybym wiedziała, że Jane jest w mieszkaniu. Kocham ją jak siostrę i jest moją jedyną przyjaciółką tutaj, ale sam rozumiesz… – uśmiechnęłam się przepraszająco. Mój wywód chyba stracił gdzieś sens, więc postanowiłam dodać: - Nie jest to najlepszy pomysł.

- Rozumiem – powiedział. I rzeczywiście rozumiał, nie było to czcze zapewnienie. – Zaczekaj, muszę coś sprawdzić – zajrzał do terminarza w smartfonie – jutrzejszy dzień mam niestety dość napięty, ale po siedemnastej powinienem być już wolny, więc umówmy się tak: po siedemnastej, najpóźniej przed osiemnastą podjadę po ciebie i zabiorę na obiad. Wtedy swobodnie sobie porozmawiamy, okej?

- Okej, ale przecież równie dobrze moglibyśmy pojechać do ciebie i tam porozmawiać, prawda? – powiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem. Nie chciałam być natrętna, ani w żaden sposób go urazić.

Loki zmarszczył brwi, jakby intensywnie nad czymś się zastanawiając. W końcu po chwili pełnej napięcia odezwał się starannie dobierając słowa:

- Dziękuję, że ufasz mi aż tak, Ginny, ale mimo wszystko dla twojego większego komfortu psychicznego chciałbym, aby ta rozmowa odbyła się w miejscu innym niż mój apartament. Bałbym się, że mógłbym nieświadomie narazić cię na coś, czego oboje potem byśmy żałowali. – Kiedy dostrzegł, że chciałam zaprotestować, dodał szybko: - Nie próbuj protestować! W tego typu relacjach, po pierwsze musimy wypracować zaufanie. Ale to nie jest czas i miejsce na rozmowę o zaufaniu i o innych sprawach. Odwiozę cię do domu, a jutro porozmawiamy.

Odpalany silnik warknął i znów byliśmy w ruchu. Podałam mu adres mój i Jane, chciałam dodać coś jeszcze, ale uciszył mnie skinieniem ręki.

Obserwowałam jak prowadzi – pewnie, bez popisów, ale i bez przesadnej ostrożności. Był świetnym kierowcą, narzucał autu swoją wolę i zdawał się być królem opustoszałych ulic. Milczałam przypatrując się, jak obchodzi się z kierownicą, jak świetnie radzi sobie z tym potężnym samochodem.

W końcu nie wytrzymał i przerwał milczenie.

- Powinienem ci podziękować. Za to, że zjawiłaś się na balu i że dzięki tobie nie musiałem mieć kontaktu z tymi sztywniakami.

- Powinieneś podziękować swojemu ojcu – odparłam, zgodnie z resztą z prawdą – to było jego inicjatywa i poczułam się zaszczycona mogąc poznać twoją rodzinę. I ciebie.

- Mimo wszystko, Ginny, to tylko dzięki tobie nie ma mnie już na tym przyjęciu żywych trupów – powiedział z lekką pogardą w głosie, towarzyszącą ostatnim kilku słowom. – Dziękuję – dodał cieplej. Zgasił silnik.

Zmieszana rozejrzałam się dookoła i dostrzegłam, że dotarliśmy już do celu. Z mojego gardła wyrwało się krótkie i pełne żalu „och", bo podróż upłynęła zdecydowanie za szybko.

Loki wysiadł, obszedł samochód i pomógł mi wysiąść, po czym odprowadził mnie pod same drzwi. Zanim odwrócił się i odszedł, szepnął: - Jutro, między siedemnastą a osiemnastą – i już go nie było. I kiedy tylko jego audi zniknęło z podjazdu, z domu wypadła Jane, wciągnęła mnie siłą do hallu i zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować zaczęła zarzucać mnie pytaniami.

- Jane – szepnęłam, próbując ją uciszyć. – Jane! – krzyknęłam, żeby przestała, a kiedy zamilkła zdumiona, powiedziałam: - Tak, to był Loki Gardner, tak jest zdecydowanie przystojniejszy niż w gazetach i w telewizji, tak, odwiózł mnie po balu, tak, umówiłam się z nim na jutro… I nie, nie zdam ci teraz relacji, jestem wykończona – skłamałam. – Jutro, porozmawiamy jutro.

Popędziłam prosto pod prysznic, gdzie pozbyłam się sukienki, biżuterii i makijażu. Zostały ze mną wątpliwości – ich nie dało się spłukać jak piany z włosów. Czy pakować się w to dalej, czy zadzwonić do Odina Gardnera i zakończyć już kontrakt. Woda spływała po mnie i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy z przyjemnie ciepłej stała się lodowato zimna. Moją głowę zaprzątały rozważania, dopóki do drzwi łazienki nie zapukała Jane. Ocknęłam się i odkryłam, że przemarzłam na kość, bo stoję w strudze lodowatej wody.

Wyskoczyłam spod prysznica, zawinęłam się w puchaty ręcznik, narzuciłam na ramiona nie mniej puchaty szlafrok, złapałam wszystkie swoje rzeczy i pomknęłam do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując Jane drzwi przed nosem.

Nie zamierzałam kłaść się spać – musiałam jeszcze troszkę poszperać w internecie. Wpisałam w przeglądarkę „Loki Gardner" i przejrzałam serwisy plotkarskie. Pełno było na teorii spiskowych na temat młodego dziedzica Vallhala Co. – część z nich znałam, zwłaszcza te o orgiach, które miały regularnie odbywać się w jego apartamencie. Ale było kilka interesujących, o których nie miałam pojęcia. Podobno miał lubować się w dziecięcej pornografii, a nawet być pedofilem. Inna teza mówiła o tym, że Gardner jest kryptogejem, choć kolejna twierdziła, że może być biseksualistą. Dopiero na setnej niemalże stronie z ploteczkami znalazłam coś, co mnie zainteresowało – anonimowa kochanka donosiła, że Loki zmuszał ją do praktyk BDSM.

Zaczęłam drążyć temat samego BDSM. Internetowa encyklopedia rzuciła stekiem suchych faktów niezbyt zagłębiając się w temat. Ale był tam odnośnik do bestsellerowej serii książek erotycznych w tych klimatach, tak zwanej trylogii Blacka. Złapałam za e-reader, weszłam do sklepu i od razu ściągnęłam całość, płacąc za nią niecałe 20 dolców. Wyłączyłam laptop i położyłam się na łóżku czytając „100 oblicz Blacka". Jak się okazało tytułowy Hans Black, polityk i dyplomata poznaje młodą tłumaczkę Stazję i wprowadza ją w kulisy BDSM.

Z rozpędu przeczytałam od razu „Mroczą twarz Blacka" oraz „Nową stronę Blacka" i nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy zasnęłam.

Obudziłam się i zobaczyłam Jane, która siedziała na krześle pod oknem i spoglądała ze zdziwieniem na twarzy na wciąż otwarty ostatni tom trylogii.

- A ciebie co, wzięło na nadrabianie bestsellerów? – zaśmiała się, kiedy w końcu spojrzałam na nią przytomnym wzrokiem.

- Robię reaserch – powiedziałam zabierając jej czytnik.

- W literaturze erotycznej? Ginny, coś mi kręcisz. Chyba że… - zadumała się na chwilę. – Chyba nie podejrzewasz Gardnera o skłonności do takich wybryków?

- Jane – powiedziałam – posłuchaj mnie uważnie. To ma pozostać między nami, ok? Gardner zachowywał się wczoraj dość intrygująco i po przeczytaniu całej masy plotek na jego temat jestem w stu procentach pewna, że wszystkie niemal są wyssane z palca. Ale natrafiłam na wyznanie jakiejś anonimowej laski, która twierdzi, że zmuszał ją do tego typu relacji – wskazałam na czytnik. – Co prawda zachowywał się wczoraj w stosunku do mnie zupełnie inaczej niż Hans Black wobec Stazji, ale to niczego nie musi zmieniać.

Jane patrzyła na mnie, jakbym pochodziła z innego świata. Milczała.

- A tak w ogóle, to która godzina? Miałam rano być w redakcji! – zawołałam.

- Jest wpół do dwunastej, Ginny. Dzwoniłam do redakcji i poinformowałam ich, że się pochorowałaś. Nie martw się o nic. I opowiadaj, jak było na balu?!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, skoro wróciłam już do fanfikowania tutaj, to przywrócę życie kolejnej opowieści. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba, bo w końcu zaczyna się coś dziać. No i przede wszystkim ktoś tu odkrywa karty. _

**_Dla Selassii, która przypędziła do mnie wenę. Jesteś kochana! _**

* * *

><p>Wyciągnęła ze mnie wszystko. Co do słowa, co do gestu. Zdziwiło mnie nieco, że bardziej z dziedziców fortuny Gardnerów zainteresowana była starszym i o wiele mniej według mnie zajmującym bratem, ale niewiele byłam jej w stanie o nim opowiedzieć, bo całą moją uwagę przykuwał Loki.<p>

Spoglądałam wciąż na godzinę, odliczając czas do siedemnastej. Jane chyba wyczuwała moje zniecierpliwienie, bo starała się oderwać mnie od ciągłego zerkania na zegarek. Próbowała mnie wyciągnąć na zakupy do pobliskiego centrum handlowego, ale odmówiłam, bo bałam się, że kiedy nas nie będzie w domu zjawi się tam młodszy z Gardnerów i rozczarowany tym, że mnie nie zastał odjedzie. Bałam się, mimo że Jane zaproponowała mi to około drugiej po południu.

Kiedy plan wyskoczenia do centrum handlowego spalił na panewce, moja droga wspołlokatorka zmusiła mnie, żebym pomogła jej w pieczeniu ulubionych babeczek. W przeciwieństwie do mnie uwielbiała gotować i twierdziła, co uważałam za śmieszne, że w gotowaniu odnajduje coś na podobieństwo fizyki kwantowej. Tak, jak wspominałam, to twierdzenie zawsze wydawało mi się zabawne, ale w końcu to ona się znała na fizyce kwantowej, nie ja, więc równie dobrze mogło być i w tym ziarno prawdy.

Babeczki jagodowe wyszły nam wyśmienicie, ale zjadłam tylko jedną, bo żołądek miałam ściśnięty z nerwów. Siedziałyśmy z Jane w kuchni, ona starała się mnie rozbawić i odciągnąć moje myśli od zbliżającego się spotkania, jednak nie słuchałam jej uważnie, z nosem zatopionym w tablecie, przeglądając pobieżnie kolejne strony poświęcone tematyce BDSM. Nie zagłębiałam się jednak w treść, najczęściej przeglądając tylko zdjęcia. Muszę przyznać, że część mnie przerażała, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie fascynowała.

-...tej – dotarł do mnie głos Jane.

Byłam tak pochłonięta kolejnymi zdjęciami, że nie dosłyszałam początku.

- Czy możesz powtórzyć? – zapytałam wreszcie podnosząc wzrok.

- Jest dwadzieścia pięć po szesnastej, Ginnie, chyba powinnaś się przygotować. Chyba, że chcesz iść na randkę w fartuszku uwalanym mąką.

- Jezu, tak późno?! – zawołałam i wystrzeliłam z kuchni, porywając w ostatnim momencie tablet z blatu.

Wpadłam do pokoju, tablet rzuciłam w kąt, po czym rzuciłam się w stronę szafy, by znaleźć coś odpowiedniego na obiad z taką osobistością, jak Loki Gardner. Nie stanowiło to zbytniego problemu, bo moja praca dziennikarki wymagała schludnego ubioru. Odrzuciłam w pierwszym odruchu grafitową, rozkloszowaną spódnicę, w której nazbyt często można było mnie zobaczyć w pracy, stawiając na ołówkową, szarą, która choć wyszła już z mody, świetnie się na mnie prezentowała. Do zestawu dobrałam kremową koszulę, świetnie dopasowaną do mojej sylwetki z głębokim, aczkolwiek wciąż przyzwoitym dekoltem. Całość stroi uzupełniły wygodne szpilki i delikatna aksamitna wstążka zapięta ciasno wokół mojej szyi. Ozdabiała ją pojedyncza perła. Uznałam, że młodemu Gardnerowi się spodoba, skoro wczorajsza ozdoba przypadła mu do gustu.

Spojrzałam na siebie krytycznie, po czym upięłam włosy w luźny kok na karku, pozwoliłam nawet by część kosmyków wystawała z niego i wyglądała na niesforne, choć nieład był zaplanowany i świetnie komponował się z moim strojem.

Delikatnie podkreśliłam oczy kredką, przeczesałam rzęsy, zaś usta pociągnęłam lekko błyszczykiem. Byłam gotowa. Spojrzałam na zegarek – dochodziła piąta. Do małej torebki wrzuciłam smartfona i plik banknotów, by nie zmuszać Gardnera do płacenia za mnie, gdyby okazało się, że każdy płaci za siebie. Pozostało tylko czekać.

Podskakiwałam na dźwięk każdego samochodu zwalniającego przed naszym domem, aż wreszcie zobaczyłam ciemnozielone audi wjeżdżające na podjazd. Mimo to nie drgnęłam, nie chciałam jak dziewczynka wystawać przed drzwiami w oczekiwaniu na swojego chłopaka. Nie, ani Gardner nie był moim chłopakiem, ani nie byłam już nastolatką.

Ruszyłam do drzwi dopiero, kiedy usłyszałam dzwonek. Otworzyłam i tak, za nimi stał on, jeden z dziedziców Valhalla Co., w koszuli, pod krawatem, z ciemną marynarką przerzuconą zawadiacko przez bark. Wyglądał niesamowicie, elegancko i uwodzicielsko jednocześnie.

- Czy robisz to specjalnie? – usłyszałam zamiast powitania.

Stałam oniemiała i nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. A Loki stał naprzeciw mnie i wpatrywał się we mnie intensywnie swoimi szarymi oczami.

- Przepraszam, ale co robię? – zapytałam, kiedy już odzyskałam zdolność mówienia.

- Nosisz taka biżuterię – odparł z błyskiem w oku, unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć perełki ozdabiającej aksamitną tasiemkę, ale opanował się w połowie drogi i opuścił dłoń nieco zafrapowany swoim zachowaniem. Opuścił na moment wzrok, a kiedy ponownie na mnie spojrzał jego oczy przybrały tajemniczy wyraz. – Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się lekko – miło mi cię widzieć, Ginnie. Wyglądasz olśniewająco.

Zarumieniłam się, jestem pewna, że zrobiłam się czerwona jak burak. Nigdy do tej pory jeszcze żaden facet nie sprawił, że się zarumieniłam. Aż do dzisiaj. Nie oznacza, że straciłam rezon, bo rzuciłam szybko:

- A czy ty też robisz to specjalnie? – nie pozwoliłam jednak mu dojść do słowa i od razu wyjaśniłam, co mam na myśli. – Starasz się już na starcie onieśmielić kobietę?

- Może – odpowiedział tajemniczo.

- A ja może założyłam specjalnie taką biżuterię – stwierdziłam już w aucie. Skoro chciał grać w takie gierki, nie chciałam być mu dłużna. Jednak naszła mnie refleksja, że to nie była dobra odpowiedź, więc dodałam: - wczorajsza ozdoba bardzo ci się podobała, więc nie mogłam się dzisiaj oprzeć i założyłam to.

- Wygląda idealnie na twojej szyi – i urwał, choć chyba chciał dodać coś jeszcze. Nie powiedział jednak już nic i resztę trasy spędziliśmy w milczeniu.

Tak jak mogłam się spodziewać zabrał mnie do bardzo eleganckiej restauracji. Nie mogłam się spodziewać, że będzie to akurat Chez Valentine, znany lokal podający dania kuchni francuskiej, o którym kilka lat wcześniej było głośno z powodu afery, która wynikła z powodu wyjątkowo ostrej recenzji szanowanego krytyka kulinarnego i równie ostrej odpowiedzi szefowej kuchni. Dziś mało kto o tym pamięta, a Chez Valentine cieszy się renomą najlepszej restauracji w całym mieście. Ceny też ma najlepsze.

Poprowadzono nas do stolika dla dwojga w głębi sali. Nie byłam zaskoczona, widząc przy stolikach kilka znanych mi twarzy – miejsce niemal na samym środku sali zajmował znany dobrze mediom senator w towarzystwie trzech zgrabnych blondynek, z których żadna nie była jego córką ani żoną; zauważyłam kilku liczących się bardziej lub mniej biznesmenów i co ciekawe redaktora konkurencyjnego dziennika. Widząc tego ostatniego poczułam się niezbyt pewnie, ale był zbyt pogrążony w rozmowie ze śliczną brunetką (w której rozpoznałam rzeczniczkę prasową policji), by mnie zauważyć.

Kiedy podano nam kartę dań spojrzałam na nią przelotnie i przeraziłam się – żadnej nazwy po angielsku, a mój francuski ograniczał się do kilku zwrotów grzecznościowych, w tym „przepraszam, nie mówię po francusku". Zamknęłam ją i odłożyłam, co spotkało się z pytającym spojrzeniem Lokiego.

- Już wybrałaś? – zapytał uśmiechając się lekko.

- Zdaję się na ciebie. Nie przepadam zbyt za kuchnią francuską...

- ...zatem wybacz, że nie zapytałem, ale możemy zmienić lokal... – przerwał mi, ale ja pokręciłam głową i dodałam:

- ...więc wybierz, a ja postaram się nie grymasić.

Ostatecznie zdecydował się na _Lotte sur salade aux fraises_, do tego białe wino a w roli przystawki wystąpiły _Cuisses de grenouilles en croute de sesame. _Daniem głównym okazała się ryba podana na sałatce warzywnej, zaś tajemniczo brzmiące _Cuisses de grenouilles_ były żabimi udkami w sezamowej panierce.

Jadłam raczej mało, raczej podskubywałam, bo francuska kuchnia rzeczywiście niezbyt mi leżała, ale dania okazały się nadzwyczaj dobre. Z drugiej strony żołądek miałam skurczony z niewiadomego powodu – niemożliwe, by Loki Gardner tak na mnie działał. A jednak, prawie nie mogłam niczego przełknąć.

W końcu przerwał milczenie.

- Przejdźmy zatem do tematu, który nas tutaj sprowadził – zaczął dość niezręcznie. – Chciałem porozmawiać, bo z tego co mi się wydaje, kompletnie nie masz pojęcia w co masz się zamiar zaangażować. Taka relacja jak nasza musi być budowana na wzajemnym zrozumieniu i zaufaniu, dlatego zanim się zaangażujesz, musisz wiedzieć, jak się sprawa przedstawia – umilkł, gdy kelner przyniósł zamówiony deser. – Ginewro, zacznijmy od początku. Zamierzasz zaangażować się w relację BDSM. Czy wiesz na czym taka relacja polega?

- Przeczytałam „100 oblicz Blacka", więc mam pewne pojęcie – odparłam.

Loki zachichotał.

- Skoro to czytałaś, to znaczy, że nie masz kompletnego pojęcia, Ginnie – powiedział, tłumiąc śmiech. Westchnął i powiedział: - Ta książka zrobiła mnóstwo złego i namieszała wielu ludziom w głowach. Zapomnij o trylogii Blacka, bo nie dość, że jest słabo napisanym erotycznym fanfikiem do „Świtu" to jeszcze zupełnie nie oddaje ducha BDSM i najnormalniej w świecie kłamie. To jest tak, jak za pisanie powieści erotycznych biorą się byłe zakonnice, które karmią siebie i swoje czytelniczki swoimi wykrzywionymi fantazjami – powiedział z pogardą.

A ja patrzyłam na niego jak zahipnotyzowana. A więc w plotkach było ziarnko prawdy. Właściwie mogłabym już zadzwonić do Odina i zakończyć zlecenie sukcesem, ale Loki tak mnie zafascynował, że nie miałam zamiaru kończyć tej znajomości. Z drugiej strony obawiałam się, czy większej krzywdy nie wyrządzę nam obojgu ciągnąć tą znajomość. Ale nie wyszłam.

Nagle zadzwonił mój telefon, więc przeprosiłam Lokiego i wyszłam do toalety odebrać. Dzwonił prezes Valhalla Co. by zapytać, jakie poczyniłam postępy.

- Witam, jestem w tym momencie na kolacji z pańskim synem – powiedziałam przyciszonym głosem – i nie chciałabym go zaniepokoić moją przeciągającą się nieobecnością. Potrzebują więcej czasu, Loki jest niesamowicie tajemniczy i muszę bliżej go poznać, bym mogła panu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć – skłamałam bezczelnie, by kupić sobie choć kilka dni spokoju. – Tymczasem mam nadzieję, że wystarczy panu wiadomość, że plotki o domniemanym homoseksualizmie pańskiego syna są całkowicie wyssane z palca.

Rozłączyłam się, wrzuciłam telefon do torebki i wróciłam na salę z przepraszającym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Amerykański partner w interesach mojego ojca dzwonił, by zapytać, czy tata zjawi się by dopilnować transakcji, obiecałam mu, że oddzwonię – powiedziałam siadając. – Na czym stanęło? – zapytałam nieśmiało.

* * *

><p><em>Następny rozdział planuję być może nawet już na za tydzień, jeśli się nie uda, to pewnie ukaże się za dwa tygodnie. I pamiętajcie - wen dobrze karmiony pozwala publikować częściej. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Moje drogie i kochane, oto kolejny rozdział. Wcześniej niż planowałam, ale w wyniku powikłań mieszkaniowych zmuszona jestem po prostu przyspieszyć publikację tego rozdziału. Nie mogę wam jednak obiecać, że kolejny pojawi się w najbliższym czasie, bo prawdopodobnie będę odcięta od internetu (a przynajmniej możliwości publikowania rozdziałów) na czas mniej więcej nieokreślony. _

_Prawdopodobnie więc kolejny rozdział tego opowiadania, a także The Untold Story pojawi się pod koniec września lub w październiku. Tymczasem możecie się nacieszyć moim zdaniem fajnym fragmentem historii, zwłaszcza, że zaczyna się chemia między Lokim a Ginnie. _

* * *

><p>- Ginnie, właśnie miałem ci wyjaśnić w co zamierzasz się zaangażować – powiedział Loki ujmując delikatnie moją dłoń. – Przede wszystkim relacje tego rodzaju opierają się na pewnych fundamentach. Najważniejszym z nich jest zaufanie, bo powierzając w moje ręce swoje ciało musisz mi ufać, że nie jestem żadnym psychopatą. Dlatego nie umówiłem się z tobą w moim apartamencie. Rozumiesz, dlaczego?<p>

Kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. Miał stuprocentową rację – jazda w nieznanym kierunku ze świeżo poznanym facetem jest może i podniecająca, ale jednocześnie przerażająca. I na pewno nie buduje pozytywnych, długofalowych relacji między takimi osobami.

- Kolejne ważne elementy w takiej relacji to poznanie i zrozumienie. Zazwyczaj pozwalają partnerom w takiej relacji poznać swoje preferencje co do różnych typów zachowań, w twoim jednak przypadku poznanie może też oznaczać po prostu poznanie tego świata i zrozumienie pewnych reguł nim rządzących. A dopiero potem możemy mówić o poznawaniu i wzajemnym rozumieniu granic, jakie sobie wyznaczymy. Zrozumienie prowadzi do akceptacji – czyli obopólnej zgody. Jeżeli nie będziesz chciała, będziemy mogli zapomnieć o tej rozmowie, ja zaś nie będę na nic nalegał. Jeżeli zechcesz – przejdziemy dalej. Wszystkie nasze działania muszą się opierać na tym, że oboje mamy na to chęć i oboje tego chcemy. Inaczej – uśmiechnął się lekko – zniszczymy zaufanie.

To brzmiało logicznie. Nie odezwałam się ani słowem, pozwalając Lokiemu kontynuować.

- Z zaufaniem wiąże się jeszcze szczerość, chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego, i szacunek. Jeśli partnerzy w takiej relacji nie szanują siebie nawzajem i jeśli nie szanują swoich ustaleń to nie jest to w żadnym wypadku zdrowa relacja BDSM. – Upił łyk wina. – A wiesz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Ginnie? O bezpieczeństwo. Nie chodzi o to, by skrzywdzić drugą osobę, a o to, uwierz, nie jest trudno.

Spojrzał mi w oczy, szukając zrozumienia. Chyba je znalazł, bo podjął temat znowu.

- Jak widzisz fundamenty takiej relacji nie są wcale skomplikowane i bardzo logiczne. Pozwól Ginnie, że odniosę się teraz do trylogii Blacka, żebyś zrozumiała jaką krzywdę zrobiła ta książka wszystkim wokół – powiedział. I widząc zaskoczenie na mojej twarzy, dodał: - Nie myśl, że nie przeczytałem. Chciałem się przekonać, co zakonnice wiedzą o BDSM. I nie wiedzą nic. Stazja i Hans ustalili na samym początku jakieś zasady, prawda? Niecałe dziesięć stron później Hans złamał je pierwszy raz. Ale przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie po raz ostatni. Jakbyś się czuła, gdybyś ustaliła ze mną zasady a ja jeszcze tego samego dnia bym je złamał? Raczej nie chciałabyś kontynuować, prawda? A ona pcha się mu dalej w ramiona, mimo że ją kontroluje, szantażuje emocjonalnie i porywa.

- A więc nici z porywania? – wyrwało mi się zupełnie nieświadomie.

- Tylko jeśli tego będziesz chciała i tylko w przypadku ustalenia odpowiednich zasad – uśmiechnął się i wypuścił moją dłoń ze swojej. – Ginnie, powiedz mi zatem, czy nadal podtrzymujesz swoje decyzję z wczoraj?

Nie zastanawiałam się. Odpowiedziałam krótko, niemalże szeptem:

- Tak.

Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, dotąd nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji. I w tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie, że Loki był tak samo zestresowany jak ja. Albo i bardziej, bo stawiał wszystko na jedną kartę – i to niezbyt pewną kartę.

- Wiedziałem, że się nie wycofasz – powiedział chwilę później. – To – wskazał na wstążkę, celując swoim smukłym palcem w perełkę na jej środku – przemawia samo przez siebie.

Pochylił się ku mnie i szepnął:

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo kusząco wyglądasz z tym cacuszkiem na szyi. Chciałbym zobaczyć cię ubraną tylko w to... Teraz, zaraz, jak najszybciej...

Uśmiechnęłam się, nic nie mówiąc. Cholernie mnie pociągał, już od pierwszego spotkania mi się podobał, ale im dłużej z nim przebywałam, tym bardziej mnie pociągał. Jego naturalny wdzięk, urok osobisty i przyjemna aparycja niezwykle na mnie działała. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznę się ślinić na jego widok!

- To kusząca propozycja – powiedziałam opuszczając wzrok, by choć na chwilę się uspokoić. – Ale czy nie złamie to żadnej z twoich zasad?

- Czy pamiętasz co mówiłem o obopólnej zgodzie? – odparł i dotknął opuszkami palców mojej dłoni, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze. – Tutaj właśnie możesz zobaczyć to w praktyce. Przecież jeśli tego nie będziesz chciała, nie zmuszę cię. Zaś jeśli chodzi o zaufanie – czy będziesz czuła się pewniej, jeśli powiadomisz swoją współlokatorkę, dokąd się udajesz?

- Mhm – zamruczałam, sięgając po telefon i wstukując wiadomość dla Jane: „_Po kolacji pojadę do LG i jeśli nie dam znaku życia do rana powiadom policję_". Loki tymczasem uregulował rachunek.

Wyszliśmy prosto w chłodne, wieczorne powietrze. Zadrżałam, kiedy mocniejszy powiew wiatru przeniknął mnie do szpiku kości. Gardner to chyba zauważył, bo chwilę potem okrył mnie swoją marynarką, sam pozostając w cienkiej koszuli.

- Nie trzeba – chciałam zaprotestować, ale uciszył mnie pocałunkiem. Nie wiem, czy to wino tak na mnie działało, czy to ta kuchnia francuska a może to jego urok osobisty, ale nie dałam mu po twarzy, co normalnie by się zdarzyło, gdy facet zbyt szybko próbował się do mnie dobrać. Zawsze uznawałam takie chwyty za niezwykle tanie i okropnie przereklamowane, zdarzające się tylko w okropnych romansidłach i zawsze reagowałam w ten sam sposób – uderzeniem delikwenta w twarz, by ukrócić jego zamiary. Tutaj jednak było to coś innego, w tej całej sytuacji było coś z magii, zatem i ten gest wydał mi się całkowicie na miejscu.

Nagle kątem oka zarejestrowałam błysk, czegoś co musiało być fleszem aparatu fotograficznego. Cholera, musieliśmy się wpakować na jakiegoś rządnego sensacji paparazzi. Lokalne brukowce jutro będą drukowały to zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie wraz z ogromnym tytułem wrzeszczącym, coś w stylu: „Kim jest tajemnicza kobieta, którą całował Loki Gardner?" albo „Dziedzic Valhalla Co. przyłapany na romantycznej randce z kochanką".

I czar w jednej chwili prysł – Loki spiął się i praktycznie wepchnął mnie do auta, po czym sam właściwie wskoczył za kierownicę i ruszyliśmy z piskiem opon. Milczał całą podróż, a ja bałam się odezwać, by nie sprowokować go do wybuchu. Siedziałam więc w ciszy na fotelu pasażera, wciąż otulona jego marynarką.

Rozluźnił się nieco dopiero na podziemnym parkingu apartamentowca, położonego w centrum miasta. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na jednym z miejsc parkingowych, zgasił silnik, ale nie wysiadł. Odetchnął kilka razy głęboko, po czym spokojnym i opanowanym głosem dodał:

- Przepraszam, ja po prostu... nienawidzę dziennikarzy.

Skrzywiłam się – to nie dziennikarze błysnęli nam po oczach fleszem. To tylko jakiś głupi paparazzi, szukający szybkiej okazji do zarobku przed renomowaną restauracją, w której często goszczą znani i wpływowi ludzie. Na pewno nie polował konkretnie na Lokiego, ale akurat udało mu się trafić w idealnym, dla tego łapacza sensacji oczywiście, nie dla nas, momencie.

Loki chyba dostrzegł moją minę, bo przyjrzał mi się uważnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, jakby zaczął podejrzewać, że nie jestem tym, za kogo się podaję. Jakby przejrzał plan ojca i dostrzegł moje prawdziwe oblicze – dziennikarki wynajętej, by odkryć jego sekret. Wrażenie jednak szybko minęło, choć niezadane pytanie wisiało między nami.

* * *

><p><em>Przepraszam, że tak krótki jest ten rozdział. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Moje kochane, nie mogłam wam tego zrobić. Po lekturze poprzedniego, piątego rozdziału stwierdziłam, że dałam wam za mało. Dlatego już dzisiaj mam dla was przygotowany kolejny rozdział. Tym razem już z akcją, na której brak narzekała tak Kirunia w swoim komentarzu._

_Uwaga, są seksy! _

* * *

><p>Kiedy weszliśmy do windy, odezwałam się, bo czułam, że Gardner cały czas czeka, aż wyjaśnię swoje postępowanie.<p>

- Wiesz, nie wszyscy dziennikarze są źli.

- Nie sądzę. Nie tutaj, może u was, w Anglii jest inaczej, ale amerykańscy dziennikarze to prawdziwa plaga – powiedział z pogardą.

- Uwierz mi, że są naprawdę porządni ludzie wśród dziennikarzy, tacy którzy nie karmią się tanią sensacją – odezwałam się z pasją w głosie, wzbudzając jego podejrzenia. Musiałam więc jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. – Podziwiam niektórych z nich, z resztą kilku wspaniałych dziennikarzy miałam okazję w swoim życiu spotkać. Byli na tyle inspirujący, że zaczęłam myśleć o rozpoczęciu studiów pod tym kierunkiem. Miałam zacząć je tutaj w Ameryce, kilka lat temu, ale ojciec był wściekły i zablokował mój wyjazd. Gdyby nie to... Kto wie, może spotkalibyśmy się w innych okolicznościach. Udzieliłbyś mi wywiadu...

-...nie udzielam wywiadów, Ginnie – odparł, odgarniając z twarzy kosmyk czarnych włosów.

A ja mimowolnie zadrżałam z podniecenia na ten widok. Z resztą cała ta sytuacja pobudzała zmysły – zamknięta w windzie z przystojnym mężczyzną, który mnie szalenie pociągał (i zapewne z wzajemnością), jechałam do jego apartamentu.

Loki zdawał się wiedzieć, jak na mnie działa jego bliskość, bo zbliżył się do mnie i szepnął mi na ucho:

- Gdyby nie monitoring, już byłabyś moja, Ginewro Spencer. Odkąd tylko wsiedliśmy do windy muszę się powstrzymywać, by się na ciebie nie rzucić. Jeszcze żadna kobieta tak na mnie nie działała...

Odsunął się szybko i wcisnął w przeciwległy kąt windy. Ledwie nad sobą panował, widziałam to w jego skupionym spojrzeniu, w zaciśniętych kurczowo pięściach. Powstrzymałam się przed zerknięciem na jego krocze, choć korciło mnie, by tam spojrzeć. Uznałabym, że byłoby to niegrzeczne i prowokujące.

Wreszcie się zatrzymaliśmy. Niemalże bezszelestnie winda otworzyła się, ukazując moim oczom sterylnie niemal czysty, niewielki biały hol zakończony tylko jednymi, czarnymi drzwiami. Gardner poszedł przodem, zostawiając mnie z tyłu. Czułam się nieco skrępowana, nie wiedząc czy czekać na jego zaproszenie, czy może już po prostu za nim pójść. Dlatego stałam i patrzyłam, jak kartą otwiera drzwi.

Już chciał zaprosić mnie gestem do środka, ale zorientował się, że nie ma mnie obok niego. Rozejrzał się, a kiedy dostrzegł, że stoję z tyłu, uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Wrócił po mnie, ujął pod rękę i wprowadził do swojego apartamentu.

Byłam zachwycona i odebrało mi mowę. Nigdy nie myślałam, że jakieś wnętrze zrobi na mnie takie piorunujące wrażenie, ale przy Lokim Gardnerze co chwila mnie coś zaskakiwało. Ściany w dużej części były pokryte panelami z drewna wenge, zaś tam gdzie paneli nie było miały kolor kremowy. W podobnej tonacji utrzymane były również meble, choć wśród tych znalazło się również kilka czarnych, aby nieco urozmaicić wnętrze.

Weszłam oniemiała do środka i rozglądałam się dookoła, oczarowana wystrojem wnętrza. Apartament był niemal otwarty, prawie pozbawiony ścian. Salon, jadalnia i kuchnia były niemal jednym pomieszczeniem, rozdzielonym tylko szczątkowymi przepierzeniami. Jedynie sypialnia oddzielona była od reszty apartamentu drzwiami, ale tam na razie się nie zapuszczałam.

Podeszłam do zajmującego niemal całą ścianę okna i spojrzałam na panoramę miasta – wyglądało pięknie, rozświetlone neonami reklam i reflektorami samochodów. Widok był niesamowity, ale nie mogłam się na nim skupić dłużej, bo poczułam na sobie delikatny dotyk palców Gardnera.

Najpierw delikatnie rozmasował mi ramiona, rozluźniając moje ciało, a potem jego dłonie zsunęły się na moje piersi, które zaczął uciskać i pieścić przez ubranie. Chwilę później zjechał jeszcze niżej, muskając biodra i zatrzymując się na udach, próbując sięgnąć pomiędzy nie, co skutecznie utrudniała ołówkowa spódnica.

Pieszczota jak nagle się pojawiła, tak nagle ustała. Odwróciłam się więc szybko w stronę Lokiego (stał w dość znacznym oddaleniu ode mnie – szybki był, musiałam to przyznać), by ostro domagać się podjęcia przerwanej czynności, ale zanim zdążyłam otworzyć usta i cokolwiek powiedzieć, usłyszałam krótkie:

- Rozbierz się.

Chciałam zaprotestować przeciwko tak bezpardonowemu traktowaniu, ale było coś w tonie jego głosu, że myśl o nieposłuszeństwie bardzo szybko wyparowała z mojej głowy. Sięgnęłam najpierw do zapięcia wstążki, ale Gardner skarcił mnie wzrokiem, więc zajęłam się bluzką, pozostawiając ozdobę na szyi. Dłonie mi nieco drżały, kiedy odpinałam kilka pierwszych guzików, ale kiedy zdejmowałam bluzkę byłam już opanowana. Niemal automatycznie rozpięłam stanik i uwolniłam z niego piersi.

Sięgnęłam do zamka spódnicy i chwilę się z nim mocowałam, bo chyba ubierając się na szybko przycięłam ząbkami materiał. Ale wkrótce spódnica wylądowała na ziemi, a ja stałam przed Lokim w szpilkach, pończochach samonośnych i koronkowych majteczkach.

- Dalej – powiedział naglącym tonem.

Widziałam, jak pożerał mnie wzrokiem, dlatego opóźniałam nieco spektakl. Najpierw zsunęłam szpilki, które odsunęłam kopnięciem na bok, by się o nie przypadkiem nie potknąć. Potem z moich nóg zniknęły pończochy, które odrzuciłam teatralnie za siebie. Ociągałam się jednak z opuszczeniem w dół majteczek, drażniąc się wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Jego zniecierpliwienie było niemal namacalne, ale ja wciąż pozostawałam niedostatecznie naga. Zbliżył się nieznacznie, z groźnym wyrazem twarzy i wtedy zdecydowałam się je zdjąć. Zsunęłam je do kostek jednym płynnym ruchem, zginając się niemal w pół. Kiedy się wyprostowałam już przy mnie był. Wciąż w krawacie i koszuli, nie zdjął nawet delikatnych srebrzystych spinek do mankietów z małymi zielonymi kamykami.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, a jego ręce zaczęły błądzić po moim ciele.

- Jesteś piękniejsza niż sobie wyobrażałem – szepnął i delikatnie przygryzł płatek mojego ucha. Nie było to bolesne, ale z zaskoczenia omal nie pisnęłam.

Potem poczułam jego pocałunki wzdłuż szyi, od czasu do czasu urozmaicone delikatnym ukąszeniem. Jego smukłe palce prześlizgiwały się po moich plecach i pośladkach, kreśląc na nich skomplikowane wzory, a ja byłam w stanie tylko dyszeć z podniecenia. Jeżeli ten człowiek doprowadzał mnie do orgazmu samym tylko dotykiem, to nie chciałam wiedzieć, co ze mną zrobi po grze wstępnej.

Czułam, że zaraz dojdę, mój oddech stał się urywany i coraz częściej pojękiwałam, ale wtedy Loki Gardner przestał. To było okrutne z jego strony – byłam tak blisko, a on przestał!

- Klęknij – powiedział tym samym władczym tonem, którym kazał mi się rozebrać.

Nie protestowałam, po prostu klęknęłam tam gdzie stałam. A on, pokręcił po prostu głową z niedowierzania, uśmiechnął się, ujął mnie delikatnie za ramiona i podniósł do pozycji stojącej.

- Jesteś niesamowita, Ginnie – powiedział, po czym drugi raz tego dnia mnie pocałował.

Przed Chez Valentine to było zaledwie kilkosekundowe muśnięcie wargami, teraz trwało to znacznie dłużej, było intensywniejsze i namiętniejsze. Zwłaszcza, że jego ręce znów zaczęły krążyć po moim ciele, jedną uwolnił moje włosy i zaczął pieścić skórę głowy, druga wędrowała w górę i w dół po moim kręgosłupie. Po raz kolejny przeszły mnie dreszcze podniecenia i po raz kolejny doprowadził mnie na skraj orgazmu.

I znów przerwał, pozostawiając mnie niespełnioną. Drażnił się ze mną. Chyba za karę, że ośmieliłam się wcześniej z nim pogrywać tak samo.

- Loki Gardnerze, doprowadzasz mnie do szału – nieświadomie zupełnie wypowiedziałam swoje myśli.

Zachichotał i delikatnie ukąsił mnie w płatek ucha, drażniąc się dalej. Wciąż trzymał mnie w ramionach, ale z rękoma nie robił nic, po prostu mnie obejmował. Próbowałam go odepchnąć, ale zacieśnił tylko uścisk i znów zaczął mnie całować.

Nagle znaleźliśmy się w sypialni, zupełnie nie zauważyłam jak tam dotarliśmy. Nie miałam okazji się przyjrzeć uważniej jej wystrojowi, bo Gardner pchnął mnie na łóżko i wkrótce dołączył do mnie, kontynuując pieszczoty.

Dobrałam się w końcu drżącymi z podniecenia palcami do jego krawata i wreszcie się go pozbyłam, zrzucając go na podłogę obok łóżka. To zmotywowało Gardnera do pozbycia się reszty garderoby, najpierw koszuli, później spodni, butów i bokserek. W końcu był tak samo nagi jak ja i mogłam bezczelnym wzrokiem pożerać jego ciało. A trzeba było przyznać, że było naprawdę niezłe – może nie miał atletycznej budowy swojego brata, ale to by mu zdecydowanie nie pasowało. Świetnie za to wyglądał tak, jak teraz – smukły, choć o wyraźnie rysujących się pod skórą mięśniach.

- Kochaj się ze mną, Loki Gardnerze, bo oszaleję jeśli tego nie zrobisz – powiedziałam z lekką nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

- Dziś jeszcze pozwolę ci rządzić – roześmiał się, spełniając moją prośbę.

To był naprawdę dziki seks. Prawie zwierzęcy, energiczny i niepohamowany. Kotłowaliśmy się, zmieniając kilkukrotnie pozycję, podgryzaliśmy się nawzajem, a ja całkiem mocno poznaczyłam plecy Lokiego paznokciami.

Najgorsze było to, że wciąż się ze mną drażnił, dręcząc mnie niespełnieniem. Kiedy byłam tuż-tuż, zwalniał i dawał mi chwilę odpoczynku i tak kilka razy. Myślałam, że oszaleję. W końcu się zlitował i doprowadził mnie do tak niesamowitego orgazmu, że na chwilę po prostu odleciałam. Loki doszedł chwilę później i zmęczony opadł na mnie.

- To było niesamowite – powiedziałam wciąż ciężko oddychając. Nogi miałam jak z waty, więc nawet nie próbowałam wstać. – To był mój najlepszy seks w życiu.

Zachichotał.

- Chodź weźmiemy kąpiel – odezwał się w końcu, po kilku minutach ciszy. Z garderoby wyciągnął dla mnie zielony puchaty ręcznik, pomógł mi wstać i zapytał: - Wanna czy prysznic?

- Preferuję wanny – odparłam, choć najnormalniej w świecie było mi to obojętne. A przynajmniej byłoby, gdybym mogła stać na własnych nogach.

Przygotował mi zatem kąpiel, sam zadowalając się szybkim prysznicem. Oglądałam go spod półprzymkniętych powiek, relaksując się w głębokiej wannie. Choć wydawało mi się to niemożliwe mokre włosy jeszcze dodały mu seksapilu.

Powieki miałam strasznie ciężkie, zamknęłam je, a kiedy je otworzyłam stał nade mną zaniepokojony Loki z kuchenną ścierką w ręku. Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona.

- Przygotowywałem kolację, zapewne jesteś głodna – powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym dodał poważniejszym tonem: - zasnęłaś w wannie, Ginnie. Chodź, pomogę ci wyjść i zjesz ze mną posiłek, dobrze?

Rzeczywiście pomógł mi wstać z wanny, owinął puchatym ręcznikiem i zaprowadził ze sobą do kuchni jadalni, gdzie podał wyśmienitą sałatkę grecką z kurczakiem i serem feta.

- Ginnie, chciałabyś tu przenocować, czy mam cię odwieźć do twojego domu? – zapytał w trakcie jedzenia.

- Mogę zostać tutaj, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko. Nie chciałabym cię męczyć ponad miarę, a wiem, że jesteś co najmniej tak jak ja zmęczony. Tylko pozwól, że zadzwonię do Jane i powiem jej, ze wszystko ze mną ok.

* * *

><p><em>I jak? Podoba się rozdział? Czekam na komentarze!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Moje kochane, oddaję wam w ręce kolejny rozdział _50 shades of Loki._ Wiem, że czekałyście z niecierpliwością i po ostatnim fragmencie jesteście ciekawe, co będzie dalej. Tym razem nie będzie seksu, ale będzie zapowiedź tego, co nastąpi w kolejnych rozdziałach, a poza tym akcja się zagęści za sprawą Odina Gardnera. _

_Pragnę też przeprosić was, za to że kolejny odcinek _The Untold Story_ pojawi się w nieokreślonej przyszłości - tamten fick wymaga ode mnie dużo większego zaangażowania emocjonalnego i pisanie oraz redakcja zajmują mi dużo więcej czasu niż w przypadku tej historii - tu rozdział powstaje niemal natychmiastowo w trakcie jednego, maks dwóch sesji przed klawiaturą. _

_Trzecim ogłoszeniem parafialnym jest to, że rozpoczęłam pracę nad nowym, szalonym Avengersowym projektem i mam nadzieję zaprezentować go w niedalekiej przyszłości. A przynajmniej jakiś fragment. _

_A teraz - miłej lektury!_

* * *

><p>Kiedy otworzyłam oczy chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, gdzie jestem. Dopiero po kilku uspokajających wdechach przypomniałam sobie, że jestem w apartamencie Lokiego Gardnera, a to co widzę dookoła jest jego sypialnią.<p>

Wreszcie miałam się jej okazję przyjrzeć bliżej i musiałam powiedzieć, że była równie zachwycająca, jak reszta apartamentu. Utrzymana oczywiście w podobnej tonacji, choć z większą przewagą wenge i czerni, w przeciwieństwie do dominacji ecru w salonie i jadalni. Tak jak pamiętałam z tej jakże intensywnej nocy, sypialnia była prawie otwarta na łazienkę – oddzielało je od siebie jedynie niezbyt szerokie przepierzenie.

Leniwie wygrzebałam się z łóżka, wzięłam szybki prysznic i ponownie owinięta w zielony puchaty ręcznik przeszłam do salonu.

Zastałam Lokiego rozpartego na kanapie, już kompletnie ubranego, z tabletem w dłoniach. Na stoliku przed nim stała filiżanka kawy. Kiedy mnie tylko zauważył, powiedział:

- Widzę, że już wstałaś. To dobrze, nie chciałem cię budzić, ale za godzinę muszę być na spotkaniu zarządu a chciałem jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać.

Przysiadłam naprzeciwko i utkwiłam w nim wyczekujące spojrzenie.

- Nie, nie będziemy tak rozmawiać, Ginnie. Ubierz się, proszę – uśmiechnął się łagodnie – nie chciałbym się na ciebie rzucić, a czeka nas dłuższa rozmowa. Twoje ubrania zostawiłem w sypialni. Idź, przygotuję ci jakieś śniadanie i zaparzę kawę, jeśli chcesz.

Rzeczywiście moje rzeczy leżały w sypialni, złożone w pedantycznie równą kostkę. Kiedy mocowałam się z zamkiem spódnicy – który sprawiał mi również problemy wieczorem – zadzwonił mój telefon. Spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Jane.

- Cześć! – krzyknęłam do przyjaciółki. – Możesz zadzwonić później? Tak za godzinę?

- Nie mogę – rzuciła nerwowo i szeptem dodała: - Odin Gardner siedzi w naszym salonie i chce z tobą rozmawiać. Co mam zrobić, Ginnie?

- Czego on chce?! – warknęłam niemalże, ale zaraz łagodniejszym tonem powiedziałam: - Przekaż mu proszę, że wkrótce dostanie odpowiedź. A potem go spław.

- Mój boże, w co ty się wplątałaś? Ginnie, mówiłam ci, że z tą sprawą będą tylko kłopoty...

W tym momencie usłyszałam pukanie w futrynę. Rzuciłam więc do telefonu tylko krótkie „Pa!" i odwróciłam się.

W progu stał Loki i przyglądał mi się badawczym wzrokiem.

- Coś się stało?

- Nic wielkiego – powiedziałam z uśmiechem. – Po prostu wyjątkowo trudny kontrahent dopomina się mojej uwagi. Nic z czym nie miałabym do czynienia wcześniej.

Mocowałam się chwilę z zamkiem, ale dopiero interwencja młodego Gardnera przyniosła efekt i zapięłam tę cholerną spódnicę. Potem się wycofał i po prostu stał w progu, bacznie mnie obserwując. Namacalnie niemal czułam jak jego wzrok błądzi po mnie.

Kiedy byłam już gotowa, poprowadził mnie do jadalni, gdzie czekało na mnie śniadanie w stylu francuskim – croissant, dwa rodzaje dżemu i kawa.

- Nie wiem, czy ci wystarczy – powiedział z przepraszającym uśmiechem – ale nie chciałem serwować wczorajszej kolacji. A poza tym niczego innego jak się okazało, nie miałem.

- Starczy, zazwyczaj nie jadam śniadań, przed lunchem wypijam tylko kawę – odpowiedziałam mu również z uśmiechem. – O czym chciałeś porozmawiać?

- Musimy omówić kilka spraw. Ale najpierw pokażę ci, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzę dziennikarzy.

Wiedziałam, co zobaczę – zdjęcie zrobione przed Chez Valentine obiegło już wszystkie portale plotkarskie, a i część poważniejszych serwisów rozpisywało się o domniemanej tożsamości kobiety ze zdjęcia. Pojawiło się kilka ciekawych teorii, w tym dowodząca, że całującą z Lokim kobietą była gwiazdka-porno o uroczym pseudonimie Milady de Winter. Przejrzałam zdjęcia rzekomej podejrzanej i jak się okazało, jedyne co nas łączyło to kolor włosów. Ale cóż, przecież na zdjęciu widać właściwie tylko włosy i prawie nic poza tym. Całe szczęście, bo wtedy mogłabym się pożegnać z młodym Gardnerem i jego fascynującym życiem.

- Większość to hieny – powiedziałam oddając tablet – szukające szybkiej i taniej sensacji. Poważne dziennikarstwo nie zajmuje się czymś takim. Niepokoi mnie jednak, czy ta ilość plotek, nie zaszkodzi ci jakoś. Nie chciałabym być przyczyną twoich problemów.

- Prawnicy z firmy się tym zajmą. Regularnie użeramy się z jakimiś tabloidami i to nie tylko z mojego powodu. Thor nie jest niewiniątkiem pod tym względem, choć o nim się nie plotkuje, o nim po prostu piszą, zwłaszcza jak przyłapią go na jakimś głupstwie, tak jak dwa lata temu, kiedy na charytatywny bal przebierańców przyszedł w stroju nazisty.

Zachichotałam, przypominając sobie burzę w mediach, którą wywołało to przebranie. Wtedy chyba pierwszy raz zwróciłam uwagę na rodzinę Gardnerów, ale szczerze mówiąc potem w ogóle przestali mnie obchodzić. Aż do teraz, kiedy wplątałam się w tą całą sytuację.

Przeszliśmy do salonu. Starałam się wyluzować, ale wciąż byłam spięta, bo bałam się tego, co miał do powiedzenia. Nerwowo poprawiałam co chwila włosy, odgarniając je na plecy i z powrotem zasłaniając nimi twarz. Czekałam aż zacznie mówić.

- Nie denerwuj się tak, Ginnie – wreszcie zaczął, uśmiechając się łagodnie, tak jak potrafił tylko on. – Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, żeby wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Podstawy już znasz, pora żebyśmy porozmawiali konkretnie o naszej relacji. Powiedz mi, czy wiesz, jak mniej więcej zazwyczaj wygląda relacja w BDSM?

Kiwnęłam głową.

- No tak, czytałaś przecież trylogię Blacka – westchnął. – Akurat jeżeli o podstawową zależność pomiędzy osobami w takiej relacji autorka właściwie niczego nie pokręciła. No tak z grubsza – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy: w naszej relacji to ja jestem stroną dominującą, a ciebie widzę w roli uległej. Od samego początku do mnie o tym wołałaś, Ginnie, na balu i wczoraj. Z resztą świetnie odnalazłaś się w roli, wykonując moje polecenia. Czy tego chcesz?

- Od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło – uśmiechnęłam się.

- Dobrze, to przejdę teraz dalej. Chciałbym abyśmy na początek spotykali się kilka razy w tygodniu na umawiane sesje, podczas których będziemy stosować różne praktyki BDSM, o nich zaraz porozmawiamy. Jeżeli będziesz chciała przestać, zrozumiem, jeżeli będziesz chciała pogłębić relację, bardzo mnie to ucieszy. Pasuje ci to?

Potwierdziłam kiwnięciem. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl „szkoda, że pewnie tak naprawdę długo się tym nie nacieszymy", która natychmiast uleciała, ale sprawiła, że posmutniałam.

- Wiem, że to dość nudne gadanie, ale to wszystko dla dobra nas obojga. Przede wszystkim, chciałem z tobą porozmawiać też z tego względu, że jesteś nowicjuszką w klimacie. Dlatego Ginnie, chciałem opowiedzieć ci o tym, jak to wszystko będzie wyglądało w praktyce, a na koniec ustalimy pewne granice, dobrze? – i nie czekając na moją zgodę kontynuował: - Na sesji będę od ciebie wymagał różnych rodzajów zachowań: służenia, znoszenia upokorzeń, będę poddawał cię tresurze, a przede wszystkim będę wymagał od ciebie posłuszeństwa i wykonywania poleceń. Musisz się liczyć z tym, że czasami będę uciekał się również do stosowania kar cielesnych, na przykład w przypadku niewykonania polecenia, lub kar psychicznych – powiedział i spojrzał na mnie uważnie, jakby szukając śladów przerażenia na mojej twarzy, ale żadnych nie dostrzegł, więc podjął temat dalej. – Oczywiście w każdym momencie, jeżeli tylko coś ci się nie spodoba, masz prawo do przerwania sesji. Nie obawiaj się jednak, jestem dość delikatnym masterem i łagodnie obchodzę się z partnerkami.

- A jeśli zechcę, żebyś nie był łagodny? – wymsknęło mi się pytanie.

- Ginnie, przede wszystkim będziemy musieli ocenić twoje możliwości, zanim podejmiemy decyzję o ostrzejszych zabawach. Z resztą tak czy siak zaczniemy od delikatnych zabaw i potem zobaczymy, na co będziesz miała ochotę, a czego będziesz wolała uniknąć, dobrze?

Kiwnęłam głową.

- Już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, czego na pewno nie będę ci robić i o co nawet nie powinnaś prosić. Przede wszystkim nie uznaję praktyk skat, pissing i human toilet. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórzy mogą uznawać to za podniecające, ale należę do grona osób, które uznają te praktyki za obrzydliwe. Żadnych zabaw z ogniem. Nie praktykuję, nie praktykowałem ani nie zamierzam praktykować żadnych blood games czy też żadnych zabaw mogących wywołać trwałe uszkodzenie ciała, takich jak na przykład branding czy waxing. Nie bawi mnie to a okaleczenia mnie nie podniecają – mówił delikatnym acz stanowczym tonem. – I na pewno niczego takiego ci nie zaproponuję.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, czym są blood games? – zapytałam nieśmiało.

- To... wszelkie zabawy związane z krwią. Nakłuwanie, przekłuwanie, nacinanie, skaryfikacja i dużo innych nieprzyjemnych praktyk – powiedział z autentyczną odrazą w głosie. – Znam kilka osób, które to lubią, ale osobiście nigdy nie zamierzam podejmować takich kroków. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy.

Wstał i podał mi tablet z włączoną ankietą.

- To lista praktyk, które uznaję za dopuszczalne. Przejrzyj je i oznacz te, których na pewno nie będziesz chciała stosować. Gdybyś miała jakieś pytania, nie wahaj się.

Lista była długa i bardzo szczegółowa – zawierała nie tylko praktyki, ale też listę zabawek erotycznych, które chciałby zastosować.

- Odpada podduszanie, kontrola oddechu, fisting i stymulacja elektryczna – wymieniłam jednym tchem. – Facesitting, kicking, rimming i spitting też wykreślamy.

Loki spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

- Przygotowana jesteś lepiej niż sądziłem. Większości z tych nazw w trylogii Blacka ze świecą szukać. Musiałaś czytać coś więcej, Ginnie – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Przejrzałam kilka stron przed wczorajszym wyjściem – powiedziałam. I żeby nie ciągnąć tego tematu zapytałam: - Powiedz mi proszę, czy zastosowanie korka analnego może boleć? Bo widziałam w internecie kilka modeli i nie wyglądały zachęcająco.

Chichocze.

- Nigdy nie nosiłem, więc nie mogę powiedzieć. Tutaj chyba będziesz musiała spróbować, żeby się przekonać.

Dyskutowaliśmy jeszcze chwilę, ostatecznie wykreślając z listy jeszcze kilka praktyk. Mimo wszystko ostatecznie i tak pozostało mu wiele możliwości zabaw ze mną. Musiałam przyznać, że to wszystko zapowiada się ciekawie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cóż mówić - wróciłam. Mam nadzieje, że nie umarłyście z tęsknoty i wasze dusze nie rozszarpią mnie za tak długie milczenie. _

_Przepraszam, w życiu miałam kilka zawirowań, które sprawiły, że bardzo cieżko było mi pisać to opowiadanie, jakoś nie było też momentami weny. Jednak mam nadzieję, że ta sytuacja się nie powtórzy, a ja regularnie będę mogła wam dostarczać kolejne rozdziały._

_Tym razem wyjątkowo grzeczny rozdział, choć niegrzeczna Mortycja ukryła w nim kilka niespodzianek. Kto je znajdzie i wyłowi, ten dostanie ode mnie wirtualne ciasteczko! _

_Miłej lektury kochani!_

* * *

><p>Rozstaliśmy się pod apartamentowcem, wymieniając numerami telefonu, by umówić się na pierwszą sesję. Zanim jeszcze wsiadł do auta, upewnił się, czy nie trzeba mnie nigdzie podwieźć, ale odmówiłam, zapewniając, że sobie poradzę.<p>

Kiedy tylko ciemnozielone audi zniknęło z pola widzenia wezwałam taksówkę. Chwilę jednak rozważałam, czy mam od razu kazać się zawieźć do redakcji, czy ryzykować spóźnienie i spotkanie z Odinem w domu. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że ważniejsze jest przebranie się tak, by nie rozpoznano we mnie dziewczyny ze zdjęcia. Naczelny dawał mi dużo swobody odkąd pomogłam w ujawnieniu daleko posuniętej korupcji w ratuszu. W całej tej sprawie nigdy na szczęście nie ujawniono mojego zdjęcia, bo inaczej Loki Gardner pewnie by mnie rozpoznał - w końcu seria naszych artykułów popartych wynikami naszego dziennikarskiego śledztwa doprowadziło do ujawnienia powiązań poprzedniego burmistrza z biznesowymi konkurentami Valhalla Co. a co za tym idzie odsunięcia burmistrza Marconiego od władzy i utraty milionowych kontraktów przez Oscorp.

Wyjęłam zatem komórkę, żeby zadzwonić do Jane i zapytać, czy stary Gardner już poszedł, jednak zanim zdążyłam wybrać numer mojej współlokatorki dostałam MMSa od Lokiego.

Zawierał zdjęcie mojej czarnej wstążki. Zorientowałam się właśnie, że nie mam jej na sobie i zganiłam się w duchu za takie zapominalstwo.

"Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?"

Szybko wstukałam odpowiedź:

"Byłam pewna, że ją zapięłam rano na szyi. Skoro jest u ciebie mogę być spokojna. Bardzo jestem do niej przywiązana ;)"

"Jeżeli będziesz chciała ją odzyskać - wiesz gdzie szukać"

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

"Chętnie się po nią zgłoszę. Kiedy masz czas?"

Dłuższa przerwa, prawdopodobnie sprawdzał terminarz.

"Dzisiaj wieczorem jestem zajęty, jutro... Cóż jutrzejsze popołudnie właśnie zrobiło się atrakcyjniejsze dzięki twojej wstążce. Później podam więcej szczegółów, bo spotkanie zarządu wzywa."

Odesłałam mu krótkie "ok" i podniosłam oczy na taksówkarza. Niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o kierownicę.

- Przepraszam - powiedziałam z zawstydzeniem. Po czym podałam adres naszego mieszkania.

Nie musiałam już pisać do Jane z zapytaniem o obecność Odina, bo skoro zaczynało się spotkanie zarządu, powinien już jakiś czas temu opuścić moje terytorium.

Dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy wysiadałam z taksówki, Jane obserwowała mnie z okna w salonie. Czujne spojrzenie jej oczu odprowadziło mnie od taryfy do drzwi.

- Jane, wróciłam - zawołałam mimo to.

- Jestem w salonie - odpowiedziała. Kiedy do niej dołączyłam, rzuciła mi na kolana trzy plotkarskie gazety i z troską zapytała: - W co ty się tym razem wpakowałaś?!

Podobnym tonem mówiła, kiedy oznajmiłam jej, że zgłosiłam się do zespołu badającego powiązania burmistrza Marconiego z Oscorpem.

- Odin Gardner nie chciał wyjść, bez zobaczenia się z tobą. To on przywiózł tu te szmatławce - wskazała na gazety. - Był strasznie wściekły z powodu tego zdjęcia. Raczej na obiekt twojego śledztwa, nie na ciebie, bo jak to zaznaczył twój profesjonalizm, w który wciąż wierzy, nie pozwoliłby na tego typu wpadkę.

Jane zamilkła, więc postanowiłam skorzystać z okazji, by się wtrącić.

- Nie wiedziałam, że zabierze mnie akurat do Chez Valentine. Chyba też zrozumiał jaki to był błąd i właściwie było o mały włos od zakończenia randki.

- Ginns, cholera jasna! Jeśli ktokolwiek wpadnie na to, że to jesteś ty, możesz pożegnać się z forsą od Gardnera. Poza tym po tonie wczorajszej rozmowy, że jesteś dość zadowolona ze znajomości z Lokim.

- Mhm - mruknęłam, nie chcą drążyć tematu.

- No i jaki on jest? - zapytała, spoglądając mi prosto w oczy.

- Jane, proszę, nie... - jęknęłam. - To nie jest mój nowy chłopak - choć jakiś głosik w mojej głowie zaprotestował - i to nie potrwa długo. Więc darujmy sobie przesłuchanie.

- Dobry jest w łóżku? - Jane nie przestawała wpatrywać się we mnie intensywnie. - Bo uprawialiście seks, prawda?

- Nie, głuptasie, pokazywał mi swoją kolekcję motyli - roześmiałam się na widok jej głupiej miny. I tak ją zostawiłam w salonie, po czym poleciałam się szybko przebrać.

Pół godziny później, w drodze do redakcji, zastanawiałam się jak poradzić sobie z Odinem na tyle, by móc kontynuować znajomość z jego synem. W końcu chyba wpadłam na pewien pomysł.

- O, nasza gwiazdka się zjawiła - zaśmiał się portier, Erik.

- Też cieszę się, że cię widzę Eriku - odparłam w odpowiedzi.

W redakcji było gwarno jak w ulu, co mocno zbiło mnie z tropu, bo szef zazwyczaj wymagał od nas zachowania spokoju. Tylko dwa razy byłam świadkiem takiego pogwałcenia zasad. Raz, po śmierci naszej redakcyjnej koleżanki z rąk seryjnego zabójcy; drugi z zupełnie innego powodu - świętując finał sprawy z burmistrzem Marconim.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytałam pierwszej z brzegu osoby.

- Nie widziałaś porannej prasy? Ginny, gdzie ty żyjesz?

- Yyy, znowu jakiś przekręt w ratuszu?

- Nie, chodzi o syna prezesa Valhalla Co. Wszyscy dyskutują o tym zdjęciu - pokazała mi jakiś magazyn plotkarski, na którego rozkładówce, oczywiście, znajdowało się zdjęcie sprzed Chez Valentine. I wielki nagłówek: "Czy dziedzic Valhalla Co. ma romans z gwiazdką porno?".

- Nie rozumiem - odparłam szczerze. - Nie jesteśmy gazetą plotkarską, więc o co chodzi?

- Denise, wyjaśnisz jej to?

Denise była przysadzistą ciemnoskórą kobietą po czterdziestce, która od kilku lat typowana była do posady redaktora naczelnego w przypadku odejścia Jamesona.

- Ginny, myślałam, że potrafisz myśleć analitycznie - zaśmiała się Denise. - Zajmujemy się biznesem i finansami, prawda? Valhalla Co. aktualnie jest najpotężniejszym graczem na lokalnym rynku, starają się o kontrakty rządowe. Loki jest typowany na fotel prezesa w momencie, w którym Odin przejdzie na emeryturę. Nie łudźmy się, dualistyczna władza braci nie potrwa za długo, o ile stary Gardner w ogóle nie zdecyduje się przekazać jej tylko jednemu synowi. I to prawdopodobnie byłby Loki właśnie, bo młody ma smykałkę do interesu, w przeciwieństwie do Thora, który choć radzi sobie całkiem nieźle, wyraźnie nie dałby rady pokierować takim biznesem.

- No dobrze, ale co to ma wspólnego z tym zdjęciem? I tym kim jest kochanka Gardnera?

- Już do tego dochodzimy. Po pierwsze Loki aktualnie jest wiceprezesem spółki, której udziałowcy mają na pewno różnorakie poglądy polityczne i społeczne. Jeżeli na jaw wyjdzie, że spotyka się z aktorką porno może to doprowadzić do sporego zamieszania: część udziałowców może uznać, że z młodym Gardnerem jest coś nie tak, skoro musi spotykać się z gwiazdką filmów dla dorosłych; inni po prostu poczują świętoszkowate oburzenie. Akcje polecą w dół, firma straci miliony dolarów.

Cmoknęłam, bo cała argumentacja wydała mi się grubymi nićmi szyta. Denise jednak nie skończyła i puściła mimo uszu moje cmoknięcie.

- Po drugie, Valhalla Co. po wycofaniu się Oscorpu po aferze z burmistrzem zostało jedynym liczącym graczem w walce o rządowe kontrakty. W rządzie zasiadają konserwatyści, a ci, jak wiesz, bardzo mocno starają się pokazywać całemu krajowi, jak ważne są wartości rodzinne. Pornografia, której nota bene wypowiedzieli na początku tej kadencji wojnę, zaraz obok homoseksualizmu stanowią według nich największe zagrożenie dla tradycyjnego modelu rodziny. Jeżeli przypuszczenia co do tożsamości dziewczyny ze zdjęcia się potwierdzą to Valhalla Co. straci szanse na wielkie pieniądze i lata starań Odina pójdą na marne.

- Dzięki za wykład, Denise - powiedziałam, choć nie zgadzałam się z jej argumentacją. Już chciała coś dodać, jednak na horyzoncie pojawił się Jameson i krzyknął do mnie:

- Ginny, do mnie!

Przedzierając się przez tłumek redakcyjnych kolegów słyszałam strzępki rozmów. Zwłaszcza niektóre z moich koleżanek dyskutowały zawzięcie na temat Lokiego. Aż korciło mnie, aby przyznać się do tego, że to mnie widać na tym zdjęciu. Z drugiej strony jakiś złośliwy chochlik namawiał mnie na szepnięcie którejś z nich do ucha brutalnego: "on jest gejem".

- Ginny, mam dla ciebie ważne zadanie - powiedział, kiedy tylko drzwi do jego biura się zamknęły.

- Czy to coś związanego z tym? - wskazałam leżącego na stole szmatławca z fotką spod Chez Valentine na okładce.

- Chciałbym, żebyś powęszyła trochę i dowiedziała się, kim jest ta kobieta -wskazał na zdjęcie. - Wątpię by była to Milady de Winter, bo wywołałoby to niezły skandal obyczajowy. Chyba, że...

- Tak, szefie? - zapytałam widząc, że Jameson wpadł na jakiś pomysł.

- Chyba że to jest jednak Milady. A w takim wypadku oznaczałoby to, że gra przeciwko firmie ojca, co mogłoby wyniknąć tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdyby stary Gardner wyznaczyłby już swojego następcę i zostałby nim Thor. Niemniej jednak bez tożsamości tej pani nic nie możemy zrobić.

- Mhm - mruknęłam.

- Wywiad z de Winter załatwią dziewczyny wyznaczone przez Denise. Ginny, ty powinnaś pokręcić się dookoła młodego Gardnera, popytać może w Chez Valentine, a także spróbować pociągnąć za język samego Lokiego. No już, do roboty!

Zaklęłam w duchu. Czy wszyscy musieli uprzeć się na te głupie zdjęcie? W tym momencie poczułam do dziennikarzy taką samą pogardę, jaką czuł Loki. Szukają taniej sensacji kosztem czyjegoś życia, nawet takie tytuł jak nasz dziennik. Wychodząc z biura naczelnego byłam przepełniona sprzecznymi uczuciami: złością, żalem, pogardą. Wszystkiemu temu towarzyszyło poczucie bezsilnej rezygnacji, bo wiedziałam, że żeby rozwikłać ten problem będę musiała ujawnić wszystkim prawdę. A wtedy Loki mnie znienawidzi. Cholera, sklęłam się w duchu, zakochałaś się po uszy.

- Jedź od razu do Chez Valentine – powiedział Jameson na odchodnym – może dorwiesz kogoś z wczorajszej zmiany.

Kiedy wychodziłam z redakcji zadzwonił mój telefon. Dzwonił Odin Gardner. Przełknęłam ślinę.

- Słucham? – powiedziałam, modląc się w duchu, by zabrzmiało to naturalnie.

- Panno Richards za pół godziny będę oczekiwał na panią w Little Scandinavia. Proszę się nie spóźnić – powiedział i rozłączył się.

Całą drogą do Little Scandinavia miałam złe przeczucia. Nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wszystko się rozsypie jak domek z kart – stracę obiecaną przez Gardnera nagrodę, a co gorsza i czego bałam się bardziej, nigdy więcej nie spotkam się z jego synem.

Little Scandinavia było niewielkim lokalem gastronomicznym specjalizującym się w kuchni skandynawskiej (jak sama nazwa mówiła). Urządzony był w stylu minimalistycznym: jasne ściany i proste meble, gdzieniegdzie fotografia przedstawiająca fiordy albo panoramy dużych miast.

Odin Gardner czekał na mnie przy jednym ze stolików, popijając herbatę. Skinieniem nakazał mi usiąść naprzeciwko niego.

- Panie Gardner – powiedziałam uprzejmie – czy zechciałby mi pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego nachodzi mój dom a teraz wymusza naprędce spotkanie?

- Musimy przedyskutować kilka spraw, bo obawiam się, że nie do końca zrozumiała pani wszystkie moje wytyczne – odrzekł zupełnie spokojnym tonem, jakby moja prowokacja w ogóle nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Zdaje się, że umawialiśmy się, iż będzie mi pani na bieżąco meldować postępy w pani małym śledztwie.

- Czy pan chce abym spowiadała się panu z każdej randki z pańskim synem? – spojrzałam na Gardnera z niedowierzaniem. – Może jeszcze mam dokładnie przytoczyć to co mówił i co robił?

- Ironia jest zbędna, panno Richards. Proszę mieć na uwadze, że zatrudniłem panią mając na uwadze dobro mojego syna, jak i mojej firmy – Odin nadal mówił bez cienia emocji, choć zauważyłam, że filiżanka, z której pił herbatę zadrżała. – Tymczasem pani zupełnie nie przejmując się niczym paraduje z nim po francuskich restauracjach!

Powstrzymałam się przed złośliwym komentarzem. Uspokoiłam oddech i spojrzałam uważnie na Gardnera. Na balu kipiał energią, sprawiał wrażenie o wiele żywszego niż mógłby wskazywać na to jego wygląd. Dzisiaj wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego.

- Panie Gardner, pozwoli pan, że coś wyjaśnię. Kiedy pański syn zaprosił mnie na spotkanie nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że zabierze mnie do Chez Valentine, a tym bardziej, że po kolacji w jego towarzystwie trafimy na rozkładówki w plotkarskich dziennikach. Nie wiem też dlaczego wszyscy zwariowali na punkcie tego zdjęcia. Nawet mój redaktor naczelny chce wiedzieć, kim jest kobieta ze zdjęcia. Mam – zawahałam się – mam się tego dowiedzieć.

- Oprócz tego ma się pani dowiedzieć, czy mój syn ukrywa coś, co może zaszkodzić wizerunkowi firmy - rzucił ostro Odin.

- To może potrwać. To wyjątkowo skryta osoba i obawiam się, że kilka tygodni może na to nie wystarczyć. Póki co wiem jednak, że nie musi się pan obawiać domniemanego homoseksualizmu Lokiego. To zwyczajna plotka, prawdopodobnie wynikająca z tego, że nigdy nie widziano go publicznie z żadną kobietą. Można sprytnie wykorzystać do tego zdjęcie spod Chez Valentine, byle tylko udowodnić , że nie jest to Milady de Winter. Mam już chyba pomysł jak to zrobić.

- Zamieniam się w słuch - Odin ożywił się nieco.

- Plotka jakoby to była Milady de Winter bardzo mocno wpływa na niekorzyść wizerunku firmy i wcale nie rozwiewa wątpliwości co do preferencji seksualnych pańskiego syna - byłam w swoim żywiole. - Romans z gwiazdką porno, to przecież nienormalne, automatycznie więc opinia publiczna założy, że z pańskim synem musi być coś nie tak. Dlatego pierwsze na czym powinno panu zależeć to udowodnienie, że na zdjęciu jest normalna kobieta, a nie gwiazdka porno. Można to zrobić na dwa sposoby. Po pierwsze można zaangażować w całą sprawę jakąś szkolną koleżankę Lokiego. To wymagałoby jednak dotarcie do chętnej oraz wtajemniczenia choć w jakimś niewielkim stopniu.

Odin skinął głową.

- Dodatkowo trzeba będzie również umówić ich, tak by zostali razem sfotografowani. Wtedy plotki się skończą, chyba że nasz obiekt zastępczy się wsypie - kontynuowałam wywód. - Opcja druga jest nieco łatwiejsza do wykonania. Polega ona na ujawnieniu światu, że pański syn spotyka się z dziedziczką jednego z bardziej wpływowych brytyjskich rodzin. Żadnych szczegółów, żeby nikt nie odkrył naszej gry, ale żeby łyknęli haczyk. To nieco pewniejsza droga na rozwiązanie tego problemu, choć nastręcza też pewnych trudności, bo może się okazać, że jakiś uparciuch będzie chciał kopać głębiej. Większość jednak zadowoli się takimi zdawkowymi informacjami.

- Całość brzmi logicznie, panno Richards. Mam nadzieję, że sprawnie pani to wszystko załatwi. Liczę również na jakieś rezultaty w przypadku najważniejszej kwestii - powiedział. - Na mnie już czas.

I tyle go widziałam. Sama też dłużej nie zamierzałam siedzieć w Little Scandinavii, miałam sporo roboty na głowie. Musiałam popracować nad zleconym przez szefa zadaniem.

Zdecydowałam się na szybki rekonesans w Chez Valentine - może uda mi się dorwać kogoś z kelnerów z wczoraj. A przede wszystkim dorwać go zanim opadną go hieny z brukowców.

Po drodze do restauracji ściągnęłam na telefon kilka fotek celebrytek podobnych do mnie. Oraz dwa robione z odległości zdjęcia córek brytyjskich arystokratów, których kolor włosów i sylwetka mniej więcej pasowały do mojej. To powinno wystarczyć by zasugerować jakąś odpowiedź.

W restauracji panowała senna atmosfera, a nieliczni goście rozsiani byli po odległych stolikach. Od progu rozejrzałam się po sali, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie kręci się tu nikt z konkurencyjnych gazet. Całe szczęście było pusto. Młodą kelnerkę poprosiłam o francuskie śniadanie, a kiedy je przyniosła zapytałam o menadżera. Chwilę później przy moim stoliku zjawił się szpakowaty Francuz o drapieżnych rysach twarzy.

- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Pracuję dla - tu podaję tytuł mojej gazety i macham mu przed twarzą legitymacją prasową - i aktualnie zajmuję się felietonem na temat ulubionych lokali elit finansowych naszego miasta. Chciałam zadać kilka pytań panu oraz pańskim pracownikom. Zacznijmy na początek może od kwestii... - oczywiście pytam o powstanie restauracji, nawiązuję do słynnej afery i płynnie przechodzę do tego, czy miała jakiś wpływ na liczbę odwiedzających oraz tego czy elity nadal się tu stołują. - Chętnie rzuciłabym okiem jeszcze na listę rezerwacji, na przykład z wczoraj. Oczywiście, rozumiem, że to informacje poufne, muszę jednak pana zapewnić, że w tekście nie pojawi się żadna wzmianka na ten temat.

Francuz cmoka, a ja widzę że jest niepewny i raczej negatywnie nastawiony do mojej prośby.

- Menadżer z Piccola Cucina zgodził się bez wahania, a i szefowa zmiany z Bellmont's nie zastanawiała się długo - modlę się by dobrze pamiętać konkurujące z Chez lokale.

Francuz wzdycha i przynosi mi księgę rezerwacji. Wodzę po liście wzrokiem, aż w końcu trafiam na pozycję opisaną "Gardner L.". Jest i numer stolika. Oddaję księgę menedżerowi.

- Jaki macie tu system obsługi? Kelnerzy są przypisani do stolików? - kiedy potwierdza, z uśmiechem pytam: - Czy mogę porozmawiać zatem z osobą obsługującą stoliki od dziewiętnastego do dwudziestego trzeciego? Jest już w pracy?

- Stephanie! Stephanie! Pozwól do nas.

Do stolika przychodzi drobna blondynka z ogromnymi niebieskimi oczami. W myślach oddycham z ulgą - prawdopodobnie bardziej obserwowała wczoraj Gardnera, na mnie nie zwracając uwagi. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

- Stephanie, pani Richards (panna Richards, poprawiam go w duchu) chciałby zamienić z tobą kilka słów - mówi menadżer i oddala się od nas.

Dziewczyna wygląda na dwadzieścia-dwadzieścia kilka lat, duże oczy ma podkrążone, zapewne nie spała dobrze tej nocy. Kto wie, może wyobrażała sobie, że to ona siedzi przy stoliku z Gardnerem i potem odjeżdża z nim w nieznane. Odpędzam się od myśli i uśmiecham łagodnie do dziewczyny.

Zadaję jej kilka krótkich pytań dotyczących zachowania klientów wysokości napiwków, a dziewczyna odpowiada mi na nie z namysłem. Mówi ze śpiewnym francuskim akcentem. W końcu decyduję się przejść do sedna sprawy.

- Stephanie, wczoraj obsługiwałaś stolik przy którym siedział Loki Gardner z jakąś kobietą. Czy przyjrzałaś się jej dokładnie.

- Non.

- A gdyby pokazała ci zdjęcia potrafiłabyś rozpoznać na nich tę kobietę.

Chwila wahania.

- Oui - odpowiada, po czym poprawia się i potwierdza jeszcze raz, tym razem po angielsku. - Tak. Chyba tak.

Wyjmuję z torebki telefon i pokazuję jej zdjęcia. Przy celebrytkach kręci głową, ale kiedy pokazuję jej zdjęcie pierwszej z Brytyjek od razu odpowiada.

- To ona.

- Merci, Stephanie. Możesz już odejść - mówię, a potem wołam kelnerkę, która podawała mi śniadanie i proszę o rachunek. Nagle jednak przy moim stoliku zjawia się menadżer i mówi, żebym nie martwiła się rachunkiem, śniadanie na koszt firmy. Dziękuję mu serdecznie i wychodzę, zapewniając że wkrótce przeczyta w felietonie o swojej restauracji.

Przed Chez o mało nie zderzam się z Emilem Blonskym z konkurencyjnego tytułu. Widzę, że od naszego ostatniego spotkania przybyło mu kilka zmarszczek, a jego blond włosy nieco się przerzedziły. W duchu gratuluję sobie, że przestaliśmy się spotykać kilka lat temu, kiedy Emil jeszcze sprawiał wrażenie greckiego boga.

- Ginny! No proszę, co za niespodzianka - mówi. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj spotkać. Przecież nie lubisz francuskiej kuchni. A przynajmniej nie lubiłaś jej kiedy się spotykaliśmy.

- I nadal nie lubię - odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. - Co cię tu sprowadza? - pytam niewinnie.

- Młody Gardner i jego Milady - rechocze Emil. - Szef oszalał na tym punkcie.

- Zapomnij o de Winter. To nietrafiona pogłoska. Dziewczyny z zespołu Denise już rozgryzły pannę. To podobno jakaś licealna koleżanka Gardnera - mówię poważnie.

- A ty co tu robisz? - Blonsky patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie.

- Zbieram materiał do nowego felietonu. Jameson chce wykorzystać zainteresowanie czytelników, żeby zrobić materiał o tym, gdzie jadają elity. No i przy okazji trafiłam jeszcze na dwa gorące tematy - trajkoczę.

Emil patrzy na mnie jak urzeczony. Cholera, myślę, znów go strzała amora trafiła? Przez głowę przemyka mi fala wspomnień: nasze pierwsze spotkanie (ja, która dopiero co ukończyła studia i on, świetnie zapowiadający się felietonista, spotykamy się na konferencji prasowej policji po zamachach bombowych w metrze), pierwsza randka (która skończyła się ostrym seksem w pokoju hotelu na godziny), potem sielanka zamienia się w kolejne awantury i sceny zazdrości ze strony Blonsky'ego.

- Emil - mówię - miło było cię spotkać, ale wiesz, mam dużo spraw na głowie. Do zobaczenia.

I odchodzę zostawiając go przed restauracją.


End file.
